Fated to Be
by chelseamei
Summary: Amu is an ordinary girl like no other, but what will happen to her when her mother dies? What will she do when her father returns? What will happen when she meets a certain perverted playboy? What will Amu do!
1. Chapter 1

Chelsea: Hey everyone! Well this is my first fanfic, and I decided on writing a Amuto story, dedicated to one of my best friends, Shay!

Ikuto: Get on with it already.

Amu: I have to agree … This is getting boring…

Chelsea: Ugh. Fine! I do not own Shugo Chara, and unfortunately, never will! Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Hinamori Amu was an ordinary 16-year-old girl, in her first year of high school. She had bubblegum pink hair, bright honey-colored eyes and to add, she was known as "Cool &amp; Spicy" in school. She lived with her mother, Hinamori Midori, and her little baby sister, Ami. Her father, Tsumugu, was a wretched man who had an affair with another woman, leaving the three females alone to care for themselves.<p>

After Tsumugu left, Midori became a rather successful businesswoman, and that allowed the family of three to live comfortably.

One rainy day after school, she was walking home, as usual, an umbrella over her head. Suddenly, her phone started ringing…

(Love and Roll by Supercell – I do not own!)

_Can you hear me?  
>I'm calling from somewhere<br>as I wear my heels.  
>Ok, well then, I'll see in a bit.<br>As my favorite music plays,  
>I wink at the mirror before I –<em>

"Hello?" Amu chirped.

"Hello is this Hinamori Midori's daughter, Hinamori Amu?" a feminine voice replied, her tone going lower at the mention of Midori's name.

"Yes, who is this?" Amu spoke, wondering what had happened.

"Well, I am calling from the hospital to inform you that your mother has passed away, due to –"

At that point, Amu had already lost her grip of her hand phone, as her vision blurred, tears forming at her eyes. 'What…What did that woman say? Mom's dead? DEAD? Impossible…she must be lying…' Amu thought.

Tears started forming in Amu's eyes, as she struggled to maintain her balance.

Without hesitation, Amu picked up her phone once again, redialing the number of the hospital.

After a few seconds, the same woman from before spoke, "Hello, this is Seiyo Hospital. May I

help –" And with that, Amu ran off towards Seiyo Hospital.

* * *

><p>"Finally…" Amu heaved out, panting heavily from running. She tried her best to quickly make her way towards the receptionist. The receptionist was clad in a white and pink dress, and a mini cap with a red cross on it. She turned over to a panting Amu, giving her a brilliant smile.<p>

"How can I help you miss?" she inquired.

"Which room is my mom in?" Amu practically yelled out, slightly scaring the receptionist.

"Miss, calm down… Tell me your mother's name and I should be able to find which room she is in," she reassured with a gentle tone.

"Hinamori Midori," Amu replied. Followed by her response, the receptionist entered Midori's name into the computer, as the page loaded.

"Alright here it is. She is in Room 520."

"Thanks!" Amu shouted, as she ran off in search for Room 520. '"Where is she… Where are you mom?" Amu desperately muttered to herself.

As she was scanning through the number tags on each door, she finally spotted the number '520'. She immediately stopped in her tracks, reaffirming that she had found the right room.

She slowly made her way to the door, turning the doorknob cautiously, as if a bomb were in the room. Hesitantly, she entered the room, only to be met with a body, covered with a pure white sheet.

Amu looked at the body with shock, and then, she broke down. She fell to the floor, weeping profusely, face as red as an apple."Mom…Mom! Why did you leave me? Why did you leave us! What will Ami and I do now? Tell me mom! Wake up mom! Wake up…." Amu cried out, as even more tears formed.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Amu had already stopped crying. She just sat there, on the hard and cold floor. Her face was puffed up from all the crying, and her eyes were slightly red.<p>

Amu looked up at the bed in front of her, where her mother's corpse laid, with remorseful eyes. She let out a long sigh, as she stood up. 'I can't just stay here and cry… I need to cheer up!' Amu thought, as she exited the room, glancing at her mother one last time before leaving. "I'll take care of Ami and myself, mom. Don't you worry about us."

After Amu left the hospital, she decided that she would head home, as Ami was still five-years-old after all - She needed to eat and she was definitely not able to take care of herself if Amu was gone any longer. Hence, home it was.

"Ami, I'm home!" Amu called out while opening the door to her apartment.

"Nee-chan!" Ami responded as she ran up to Amu, hugging her tightly.

Amu hugged back, a slight smile plastered on her face. The sight of Ami always comforted her whenever she was down, and this time was not an exception.

"I'll go make you some food now. You must be hungry," Amu said, as she looked up at the clock, which read 7pm.

"Hai nee-chan!" Ami chorused happily, as Amu put her down on the sofa.

Subsequently, Amu headed to the kitchen to prepare Ami's dinner. She checked the fridge for any ingredients she could find, but all she found was chicken. Amu crossed her arms, thinking what she could make with chicken, and then it hit her. She immediately started cooking and soon, she was done.

She brought out a bowl and walked towards the sofa, where Ami was, looking at the bowl as if it were a delicious buffet. Amu chuckled, sitting down.

"Here you go Ami…Say ah," Amu said, her mouth making an 'O' shape as she said "ah".

"Ahhhhh!" Ami's mouth went wide open, as Amu started feeding her chicken porridge.

* * *

><p>That night, Amu pondered over the events that happened today. She didn't really know what to do in the future, but she believed the money her mom left behind was sufficient for quite a long time. 'I'll think about these things later…now it's probably time to get to sleep,' Amu thought, as she hugged Ami, who was snuggled beside her, closer to her.<p>

And soon, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Ikuto: I wasn't in it.<p>

Chelsea: You'll appear soon. So stop whining already!

Ikuto: I better.

Amu: Why did my mom die?

Chelsea: Well it just came to me…

Amu: …Right.

Chelsea: Just review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chelsea: Hello! Here it is! Chapter 2! Thank you Moonlightstarangel13 and shayx for reviewing! :D I saw it after all that tiring stuff I had to do in school today, and it really made my day ~! And of course, thank you to everyone who read! :D:D

Ikuto: I better be in this chapter.

Amu: It's better if you don't!

Chelsea: Well read to find out! I don't own Shugo Chara, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>-Recap-<em>

"_And soon, she fell into a deep sleep."_

* * *

><p>One week later, Amu and Ami led life like usual - going to school, coming home, eating and of course, sleeping. However, Amu couldn't concentrate properly in school. She would either be dozing off, or staring out of the window in class, explaining her failing grades. She was still affected by her mother's death, which diverted her focus from almost…everything.<p>

Her mother's funeral was to be held in four days. Additionally, Amu discovered that Midori's cause of death was severe kidney failure. Amu had never thought that Midori's disease had progressed so far, becoming fatal, as her mom always reassured her that her disease was trivial.

* * *

><p>-Amu's POV-<p>

"Ami, I'm home!" I shouted out, as I entered the house, shutting the door behind me. I raised an eyebrow, surprised that Ami was apparently, nowhere to be seen!

She would usually run up to me, embracing me tightly while saying "Nee-chan! Welcome home!" This time, there was no Ami, plus the house was completely silent.

Even a pin's drop could be heard.

"Ami? You there?" I yelled, my voice reverberating throughout the living hall.

Where did she go…? She must be in her room I guess…

I headed up the smooth, oak wood stairs, and stopped before Ami's room.

On Ami's door, hung a gigantic poster of her favourite anime, Shugo Chara!

Ah there she is, that main character girl… What was her name again? I remember it was Ami? Oh wait, Amu.

She's so weird, she has the same name as me, and she looks oddly like me. Is she my long lost twin or something?

Amu rolled her eyes at that thought, and went forward to open Ami's bedroom door.

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

Amu's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here? You bastard! You dare to appear in front of me and Ami again?" Amu screamed with rage.

"Now, now Amu, there's no need to be so loud. What if you scare Ami?" a loathsome and sly man replied with his spluttering voice.

Amu growled. "How dare you even pretend to care for Ami?" Amu resonant voice responded. She was almost at her limit. How dare he?

"Aww, come on Amu my dear, don't be so mean to your _father_," Tsumugu replied, smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face! Ami! Come here!" Amu ordered, stretching her arms out.

"H-hai…" Ami squeaked, intimidated by her sister's behavior, as it was something she had never seen before. She ran towards Amu's protective embrace, as if she was trying to protect her from something. "Why is nee-chan so mad at papa? Did papa do something wrong?" Ami muttered timidly, as she didn't know of Tsumugu's deeds.

Tsumugu sighed. "Well I didn't come here to quarrel with you. Neither did I come here to discuss something with you." Then, he looked up. "I came here to take both of you home, Amu" he said.

* * *

><p>-Amu's POV-<p>

"W-What? Take me home?" I yelled puzzledly. He must be crazy… Who would want to go back to his so called "home"? Wait… he-he must be after the money and property mom left for me and Ami! No wonder…

"Exactly. So why don't you two start packing up." Tsumugu said, ready to exit the room.

I stood rooted to the spot…and I finally broke.

"What do you think you are? Our boss? You may be our father, but you will never be one in our hearts! I know you're after mom's fortune! You don't give a damn about us! And of course, you're gonna use that money to buy things for your mistress, right? I remember when you lied saying you wanted to buy something for your sister, asking mom for money! Well, that was an amazing lie wasn't it? All you bought was for that slut! You bastard!" I screamed at the top of my voice, which cracked at the end.

I bit back my tears, mentally telling myself to stay calm, and never to cry in front of this man. I was panting at the end of my long rant, and I was slightly satisfied to see that he was extremely shocked at my sudden outburst.

"So, are you saying that you won't come with me?" He asked, sounding furious.

I catched my breath, and confidently replied, "Yes, you deaf?"

He stayed silent for a while, and then he said," I guess I'll have to use force then."

I looked at him confused. Force he says? Force?

Unexpectedly, he grabbed hold of my hand, along with Ami's, dragging us downstairs, into a black car.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" I shouted. However, my struggles were to no avail, as he kept a death grip on both Ami and I.

"Papa…It hurts!" Ami screamed, as she started wailing.

"Stop i–"

Suddenly, I felt a large impact on my head. It hurt. Alot.

I cringed in pain, as my vision turned blurry.

And then,

my world went completely black.

* * *

><p>Chelsea: YES! IT'S DONE! :D<p>

Ikuto: I didn't like this chapter. I'm still NOT in it.

Amu: That's great. Less pervertedness.

Ikuto: Aww that's mean Amu, I'm your pervert after all.

Amu: S-Shut up!

Chelsea: Lol. Review everyone! ~ I'll really appreciate it!~ ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Chelsea: Heeeey! Chapter 3 is here! Anyway, thank you shayx, lullabyxchii and Star Hime sama for reviewing! :) and thank you very very much, to all my readers! Two days ago, my friend (she sits beside me in class) told me to accept anonymous reviews (she's apparently TOO LAZY to create an account XD), so well I've enabled that function :D.

Anyways, in answer to shayx's question: why Tsumugu force Ami n Amu go with him? Well he wanted their fortune, and he isn't exactly RICH, so he took them to his home :)

Ikuto: Stop blabbering. Just start the chapter already.

Amu: Let her talk Ikuto!

Ikuto: Nope. It's revenge for not including me in the previous chapters.

Chelsea: Whatever. You might be in this one :) I do not own Shugo Chara and I hope you enjoy~!

* * *

><p><em>-Recap-<em>

"_And then, my world went completely back."_

* * *

><p>"W-Where am I?" Amu stuttered as her eyes fluttered open.<p>

Amu had awoken to find herself in a completely unfamiliar room. There was dust everywhere and the 'white' walls were yellowish-blackish. 'What a beautiful room!' she thought, rolling her eyes. The room was what you would call an reenactment of a jail cell, absolutely gross.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain from the back of her neck. Amu cringed in pain, as the effects of being assaulted returned. She remembered what had happened the previous time she was conscious, as she put her hand over her wound.

"I've gotta get out of here…," Amu muttered, attempting to stand up from her bed and escape. She had a rough idea of her location – it was most likely Tsumugu's home. She knew it was his home as the room wasn't exactly big. As Amu was standing up, she landed on the floor with a thud. Her legs had barely any strength, and they were extremely numb.

"What have I been doing? Hibernating?" Amu said sarcastically. And to note, her body ached rather badly too.

Suddenly, she felt a presence open the door. Amu looked up, only to see a woman who was absolutely gorgeous.

She had raven black hair, and her make-up wasn't too thick – it was just right. Amu widened her honey-colored orbs at the model-like lady before her, as if she was an angel.

"Honey, she's awake," the woman said with a gentle tone, turning to the entrance of the room.

Amu's face turned into disgust upon seeing the figure enter the room. Oh how much she hated him.

The wonderful and dreamy way she had envisioned her so called 'angel' was completely gone. 'So much for the looks. She looks like a vixen now," Amu thought.

She despised the sight before her - Tsumugu had his arm wrapped around that vixen's waist.

Why was she a vixen? Well of course she was his mistress – they were so intimate with each other.

"Ah!" Amu said as she clapped her hands together, "She must be that slut who you left mom for!" Amu said knowingly, rolling her eyes.

"Mind your language! As you know, your life is in our hands now. If you don't want to be homeless, you better shut up," Tsumugu's mistress hissed spitefully.

'It's amazing how she can change her voice so quickly," Amu thought, keeping a straight face.

"Do you think I care? If I could get away from the scandalous couple in front of my eyes, I could never have been happier!" Amu said, giving them a fake smile.

"Well it seems like you don't even care about your little sister then. You're free to leave if you want. Leave _alone_," the jinx responded, emphasizing 'alone'.

Then it hit her. Amu realized what she had just said. She had forgotten about Ami. What would Ami do without her?

'I'm such an idiot,' Amu thought, mentally slapping herself in the head.

Amu kept silent, refusing to make eye contact with the two.

"Well then, Sara, I'm leaving. You can brief her on what she needs to do," Tsumugu with a monotone voice, exiting the room.

* * *

><p>-Amu's POV-<p>

"Now, you better listen to me, brat. We won't mistreat you too badly, so don't worry. After all, you're the one who allowed us to be rich! We will be moving into a new house next week, so you better be prepared.

By the way, darling and I have given birth to two beautiful children, Saaya and Lulu. They're the same age as you. You'll be attending the same school as them once we move. Once we have settled down in our new house, a party will be held. Now, I don't want you to disgrace any of us! I was planning on giving all the housework for you to do, but darling thought that it would be best if we hired maids. That's about it, and I can tell that you can't stand, well obviously, because you were unconscious for a few days. I'm leaving," the jinx blabbered, leaving the room.

"Oh god she sure likes to nag…What was her name again? Sarah was it? Oh Sara. I can't believe that man actually likes her…then again, his taste in women is horrible. Except for mom of course…" I muttered lethargically, letting out a sigh.

I guess I better rest or something… I wonder where Ami is anyway… Is she safe? I hope she is…

* * *

><p>-Amu's POV-<p>

I sighed. It has been a week since I've been able to see Ami…Those bastards; they've locked me in this room…

I got up from bed, opening the windows for some fresh air. The room was too stuffy and warm – there were no fans, not to mention air-conditioners, and it was…let's say, very unclean. The sun shone brilliantly into the room, bathing my body in its warm rays.

I heard the door fling open. It must be Sara; she brings me all my three meals, which look very much like…mush. I turned around, surprised to see that Sara was not holding any food. Wait, not food. Mush.

"Did something happen?" I questioned.

"We're moving today!" she squealed,"You better start packing up. No one's gonna wait for you if you're late."

And with that, she left.

"Ugh, how troublesome. Well if the room in the new house is better than this, it's probably worth it," I sighed, packing my things into a luggage.

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

When Amu was done packing, she was allowed to leave that dreadful room. It was then that she was able to see Ami. She was so happy, that she started tearing, while embracing Ami tightly.

Amu helped Ami load her things in the boot of a brand new SUV, which was probably something Tsumugu had bought with Ami's and Amu's, or previously Midori's, money. The thought made Amu's blood boil, but she knew she had to hold her anger in. All for Ami.

Additionally, Amu was able to meet Saaya and Lulu. And they were...not exactly nice, but snotty and arrogant. Saaya's laugh was just like some arrogant bitch with curly red hair, while Lulu had blond hair and purple eyes. She was just as bitchy, which made Amu despise both of them.

The car trip was noisy. More like deafening. Saaya and Lulu were attempting to sing. Their notes were squeaky, and it totally did not match the tune of the song. 'They've completely ruined the song!' Amu thought. The song was "The World is Mine" by Hatsune Miku, which was a song Amu rather liked - she was a fan of Vocaloid.

It was hard to distract herself from the out-of-tune voices, as she didn't have any form of distraction. The area she was in was empty, having no scenery. Hence, looking out of the window was not an option. Her phone too, was not an option, as its battery was flat for the whole week, and her charger was not with her. 'I've to remind myself to get one… one more time I go on a car ride without a fully-charged phone, I'll kill myself," Amu thought, looking over at Ami. It was surprising that Ami was able to sleep with all this ruckus, but she did look rather cute when she was sleeping.

Amu smiled, glad to know that Ami was not really affected by all that had been happening.

* * *

><p>Chelsea: LOL. I totally feel like ending it here…<p>

Ikuto: WTF. I was not in it! How could you? I DEMAND YOU TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS INSTANT!

Amu: Calm down…Calm down…

Chelsea: Yeah. I'm kinda tired so I'll you'll have to wait till chapter 4! Sorry ne, Ikuto! :P I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Thanks !~


End file.
